eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
The First Contact War
|- | Famous Battle's / Campaign's: *The New Year Invasion **Air-Attack on London **Attack on Berlin **Invasion of Paris **Attack on Los Angeles |- | |- | Famous Assassin's: *Infomation Pending Famous Templar's: *Infomation Pending Famous Jedi: *Infomation Pending |- | Destroyed Area's: *Planets *Cities |- | Funding: *NATO / UN - Unknown *Galactic Alliance - 99,508,120 Credits |- | War-End Protesting Location: *Washington D.C. *London |- | War Casulties: *NATO / UN - Infomation Pending.... *Galactic Alliance - infomation Pending.... |- |Civilian Casulties: |} The First Contact War as known to the Earthlings, but also known as the Republic's War of Dominance, Galactic Confrontation, Expansion War, and Earthling Confrontation. The War was begun when the Galactic Republic Armarda entered Earth's Orbit and took out its Satalities, causing the entire Planet to end up loosing all World Cennection via Computer Systems and the Phones, the Republic then launched a massive invasion, invading every part of Earth forcing several Wars to be ended in an attempt to defend against the Invasion. During the Start, Great Britain had just rose up from its Economic depression under the leadership of Thomas Gilderoy who had aided the Assassin's with the Assassination of David Cameron in 2011, this began the "Golden Era of Great Britain" or "Britain's return to Power" as it had also begun to devolep new Space Technologies under an Agreement with the United States which built Britain's first NASA Station in London. However Britain had begun creating its own form of Space Units, these Units would be the first caperble fighting Units in Space known as SR-01's, though small, they where strong enough to engage the Galactic Republic's Large Cruiser's and beat them in head-to-head battle's, they where even effective against the Republic's Fighter's. Prelude Infomation Pending.............. ''Republic Invasion of Earth The Galactic Republic Invasion of Planet Earth was on New Years Day, January 1, 2012, the invasion occured across the Planet; Afro-Eurasia, Asturalia and the America's, the Galactic Republic also invaded the Antarctic and began setting up Base's to further increase their presence on the planet. However the Republic underrestimated the nations on Earth, and discovered that Earth's "Primitive" Technologies where infact far more dangerous than Blasters, however the Republic did hold one advantage; Blasters Could actually last longer due to them using Power Cells, while Earth Weapons needed to be reloaded once they where out of ammo. Though the Republic had a larger Force, NATO Force's proved far more powerful due to knowing the Terrain far better and having better equipment for the Terrain. The Galactic Republic Invasion Teams where named; Alpha Team, Sky-Corp Team, KenObi Re-Birth Team and 301st Invasion Force. Alpha Team was launched to the Asia where it led the way for the larger Force's, the Sky-Corps where sent to Europe which also led the way for the Larger Force's, and both the KenObi Re-Birth and 301st launched an attack on North America. When a seperate team had built up a Command Center in the Arctic, the entire Republic Force landed, and from the Arctic launched an massive attack on all of Earth's Continents. The British fought on several fronts as well as its own it aided the French in Paris and the Spanish in Madrid. The Republic Force's where able to capture differant cities across Asia, and also South America, however it destroyed several Cities in North America and Central Europe, the Jedi where eventually brought in as a Diplomatic movement to ensure Earth's surrender or they'd risk becoming exstict. Altough the Jedi where the Republic's greatest strength, they had never come into any kind of engagement like they would soon come into, as Jedi Masters where sent to Governments across the World, the United Assassin Order was given a promise of power should they come out of hiding to aid the defending force's, with this promise the Assassin's began moving having grown in strength, the Assassin's where able to easily Assassinate Jedi Master's, which brought shock to the Republic and the Jedi since Jedi found it hard to sense an Assassin's location; the reason for this is unknown. New-Year's Invasion 'Air-Attack on Britain' The Air-Attack on Great Britian was started on January 1, 2012, just after the World had begun the celerbration of New Years Day, the attack occured right after the Fire-Work Display began as the Count-Down had reached zero, the British Mainlands where attacked by many Republic Star-Fighters, the most attacked location was London, while other place's such as Blackpool, Manchester, Liverpool, Hull and Preseton where hit heavily as well, the attack resulted in the deaths of many people. During the Air-Attacks across Britain, the British Royal Air-Force was able to scramble several Fighter-Planes to begin intercepting Republic Star-Fighters over London, from there the British Force's began moving through Britain trying to locate the place's hit hard from the sudden attack. Around the 5th Day of the Attacks, the RAF launched a surprise attack of their own on some Republic Fighters, and they destroyed them just over Manchester, the RAF then continued onwards towards Preseton and attacked the Republic Shuttle's which where trying to get their Troops down, the attack caused the deaths of all Republic Troops on the shuttles, but injured those who reached the floor, making them easy to capture. The RAF flew over Blackpool only to find that Blackpool was under Republic control, so they began bombing it, to try weaking the defence's that may have been set up by teh Republic Force's. 'Attack on Berlin' On New Years Day, the Galactic Republic began its invasion of Earth, and as with Britain, it launched a massive attack on Berlin just as the count-down reached zero and the fire-work displays began, the German Army was mobilised strait away to begin defending against the sudden attack, however the attackers where in larger numbers and had massive Machines on the Ground ensuring a massive battle began in Berlin, sending civilians into a frenzy and rushing throughout the streets searching for somewhere safe to hide. The Republic Soldiers refused to allow anyone to get to safety and they attacked Civilians, Military and Medics alike, the Germans held one advantage however; the Technologies the Republic consider Primitive where far more dangerous than the Republci Soldiers Blaster based Weapons and their armour was unable to protect against the bullets. 'Invasion of Paris' Infomationd Pending............ 'Attack on Los Angeles' On January 1, 2012 the second the count down reached Zero, the City of Los Angeles came under attack by the Galactic Republic, the Republic sent millions of fighters and bombers over Los Angeles just as it had with Berlin and most of the British Towns and Cities, the U.S Army was unable to respoind fast enough since all Satalites owned by the US had been destroyed by the Republic before the attack on Earth's Surface was launched. Once the US Army finally mobilised to get into defence's around Los Angeles they engaged the Republic Soldiers, however the U.S was alone in this Battle, the Defence's of all of the United States was at cost, and the fact that America was now blind due to all the Radio Satalites being out of use due to the Republic attack, the U.S was unable to either find out what was going on and if it was the onyl one under attack or even call for aid from its Allies in Europe and Asia. The United States Army, and the United States Marine Corps where forced to engage all across their Territories, and send messangers to Canada to ensure aid from the nearby Country could be sent while they are unable to get the European Countries and Asian Countries to send aid. World Warfare - 2012-2013 The World Warfare, NATO / UN Force's defend against the Galactic Republic's large Military Invasion, the massive Republic Force's prove very effective for several months forcing a great depression on most Civilians and Soldiers around the Planet. The World Warfare went on from January 13, 2012 to January 1, 2013, the UN / NATO Force's however where forced to remain relying on themselves since they where cut off from any ways of communicating with other Countries due to all Satalities being destroyed on the Republics first attack before they invaded. 'Engagements in Britain' 'Skimish in Hull' The Galactic Republic launched their attack on a Civilian encampment in Kingston Upon Hull, the British Army and British S.A.S where forced to defend not only the position but the Civilians within the camp. The Galactic Republic Army continued their assault on the Civilian Camp in the Harbor, and the Republic easily took out the British Soldiers defending the area, and proceeded to execute everyone in sight, the British S.A.S Team from Durham later arrived, Choppers took Survivors and Fighter-Jets attacked the large AT-AT Walker. Eventually the Survivors from Hull where taken into North East England, where they were let off in Durham. 'Defence of Durham' The Defence of Durham fell to the SAS and British Armed Force's, Galactic Republic Force's believed they'd be able to take Durham without much effort, only to find that the defence of Durham was stronger than they believed, and so they where forced into all out war trying to take Durham from the British. The British SAS and British Soldiers soon found that they where being aided by another group calling itself; Cuy'val Dar, the Cuy'val Dar provided excelent support against several Republic Force's pushing their way into Durham. Eventually the British where able to claim victory in their defence and force the Republic onto a retreat, however they discovered the Galactic Republic was holding the Skies, shooting down anything getting into the air, and so they began devising a plan to locate where the enemy's main Base would be; Hull or Blackpool. 'Operation Skysaver' Operation Skysaver's main objective was to locate the main Base being used by the Galactic Republic and take it out of action in order to get their Planes and Choppers back into the sky without being shot down strait away, Two Teams where sent to Blackpool with extra support, and the same tactic was used for Hull. 'Blackpool' Infomation Pending...... 'Hull' Infomation Pending........ 'Engagements in America' 'Defence of Los Angeles''' The United States Army and United States Marine Corps held the frontline in Los Angeles, refusing to be pushed out of their own turf by the Republic, the U.S requested aid from the Canadians and on the second week of the defence of Los Anleges, the Canadian Force's arrived to reinforce the U.S and U.S.M.C, the Armour Division brought a major advantage to the U.S Army, and they continued to attack the enemy. Category:Wars